1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuits and methods for controlling radio-frequency (RF) amplifiers, and more particularly, to clamping circuits and methods for such RF amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless devices such as cellular phones, different components such as a power amplifier (PA) draw current from a battery which typically has a limited capacity. Such a PA can also generate heat if not controlled properly. Thus, it is desirable to have the PA provided with a limited current, so that the current drawn from the battery does not exceed some specified current limit, while maintaining the performance of the PA.